


Our Girl (Rami x Lucy x Reader) Surprise Imagine!!!

by misfiredeacy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band), Rami Malek - Fandom, lucy boynton - Fandom
Genre: BoRhap, Bohemian Rhapsody, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfiredeacy/pseuds/misfiredeacy
Summary: The summary will be up with the imagine!





	Our Girl (Rami x Lucy x Reader) Surprise Imagine!!!

Jan, 13th @ 9pm (ET)! (-: (Gonna get smutty!!!)

\+ Sorry, I'm chronically ill so it's hard for me to meet deadlines because of my disability but I'm scooting it up to the date & time above) and I'm 100% certain I'll have it up by/around then!


End file.
